Clover
by DiabolicalxDarling
Summary: Vanessa and her friends, bored as usual, are roaming the outskirts of town early on a cold saturday. They didn't think they'd be returning that night to see a freak show... picks up in book 2. thnx for the reviews! I fixed ch. 4, let me no if its good!
1. chapter 1

heyy ppl first DSS fic, so go lightly? srry if anyone seems a little OOC I haven't touched the series in a while after reading it for the fourth of fifth time... yeah, so enjoy, and Review! i need to see if it's worth continuing! thnx!

* * *

Clover

Chapter 1

"Vanessa, come over here. You have got to see this." Alex called to me.

I came up behind her, and peered over her shoulder. I saw a few tents, and a large table lined up down the middle of the two rows. Farther back I could see some larger ones, and three trailers behind those. In between us and the camp was a large, neat pile of bars and a huge looking black, red and purple tarp. Wooden planks lay in neat piles with smaller tarps covering them, which were too short. Off to the side were rows of bleachers.

"Where's Ali?" I asked.

"No idea. We gotta go find her. She needs to see this. Keep low, we don't want to be caught watching it." Alex said.

"Um, Why? What's the big deal?"

"You don't know what it is. Who knows who lives there?" she replied.

"Ok, true. We need to find Ali, Marky, and Alaric. If we do get caught then we're safer in a group, right?" I asked, turning around to face the wide open space behind me. I could already see the three figures of my friends exploring in the distance.

I cautiously got up, and turned to Alex. She motioned that she was going to stay and watch the encampment of strangers. I started heading slowly towards my friends, and picked up my pace when I felt like I was a safe enough distance away from the camp. I called to them.

"Hey guys! You have got to see this!" I shouted to them.

They reluctantly got up and met me halfway. I turned around and they followed me.

"So what are you showing us?" Alaric asked.

"You'll see." I replied.

"No. You have to tell us or I'm going back. I was comfortable, Nessa." Ali complained.

"I can't explain it. It's a camp. It's just… there. Ok, get down. We don't know who's there or if we're supposed to be here or not, so just be careful and be quiet." I said, giving in and explaining as best I could.

We joined Alex, and ducked down into the tall dry brush. I was at the end, then Marky on my right, Ali, Alaric, and Alex. I felt a little childish, watching this barren camp ground. I mean, I'm 15, and I'm sitting in the dirt spying on an abandoned tent community. On a Saturday. I glanced over at my friends. They were still taking it all in. I could see the mental notes being penned down in their minds, cameras taking pictures like crazy behind their eyes. Marky seemed a little off- set by it. More than the others, at least. We were all off.

"So what is it?" he asked absently. I wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question and he just said it aloud to say it, or if he actually wanted an answer. I didn't have one for him anyways, so I remained silent. He didn't react from my silence, so I presumed it wasn't something meant for an answer.

"That would be the Cirque."

I jumped, I don't know, maybe three miles? That voice gave me a freaking heart attack. I fell forward, and spun around onto my back to face a boy, only a year or so younger than us, staring down at us with an entertained smirk. Our startled expressions brought him some content amusement. I wiped away my surprised expression to an even, emotionless, guarded look. He offered his hand, and I took it. He pulled me up with what felt like little effort. Everyone was picking themselves up and dusting themselves off. My hand remained locked with the stranger's for a little longer than normal, and I noticed. I felt my mind saying let go, but my hand didn't respond. His hand was extremely cold, like ice. To the point it was burning. Soon I no longer felt it, but I could feel the tension in my muscles becoming visible and my nervous eyes giving away my unease. The boy looked equally unnerved by this, and wrenched his hand back with some force. I took a step away from him, and lowered my eyes to the ground.

"Who are you?" Marky asked.

"… I'm Darren." He replied. I could sense that he was reluctant to answer because of me.

"How do you know what this place is? The... Cirque?" Alaric asked.

"I live and travel with it. I'm a Cirque member." He answered.

"What is it? And why is it here?" Alex asked, stepping up to Darren.

"The Cirque du Freak. Circus of freaks. Freak show." He answered, giving Alex the stone hard stare of blunt truth. "And this is where we stopped. I've only been here a few weeks. Our last show is tonight. Then we move on."

"Aren't freak shows illegal?" Ali asked.

"Yes, but where else have freaks got to go than with other freaks? And what good are their talents if they can't be shown off? Wouldn't you pay for a once in a life time chance?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"No. Freaks? Eew!" she retorted.

"Ali, shut up! He's _in_ the freak show!" I snapped.

"It's alright. Why don't you join us tonight? I'll supply the tickets, and some of the entertainment. And you'll supply a friendly face to look at?" he asked, staring straight into my eyes. I couldn't look away. He held me there, his prisoner of the mind.

"What time is it at?" I finally managed to ask after clearing some of the fog out of brain that had so suddenly intruded.

"Ten."

"Bring three tickets, could you? I'll see if I can sneak out." I said, finally tearing my eyes away.

"I will be right back."

Darren left us alone, walking with a cool, even, slightly fast step towards the camp. I turned back to my friends. They were staring at me with shocked expressions.

"Why on earth are you going to see that Freak show? By seeing it you're supporting it! Are you insane? Have you absolutely lost your mind? Nessa, you can _not_ see that show! Especially alone!" Ali snapped at me.

"Then come with me." I replied. This enraged her even more.

Alex towed her away to calm her down, leaving me with the two boys. "Either of you doing anything tonight? In for seeing a freak show? A once in a life time opportunity?" I asked, slinging my arms over their shoulders.

"I'm in." Marky said, smiling.

"Count me in too." Alaric said.

"Thanks, guys. Where should we meet?" I asked.

"I would say here but depending on where that tent is that may not be possible. I can run by your house and we can meet you over on the corner." Alaric said, motioning to me then to Marky.

"That should work. No need to meet if we'd just go by each other, right?" Marky asked.

"Yeah." I said.

I saw Darren come running up to us, tickets in hand. He stopped next to me, and handed them over. "Three tickets, as requested. Are these two the lucky ones to join you?"

"Yes. Thanks for the tickets. I'm Vanessa, by the way. That's Alaric and that's Marky." I motioned to the two boys standing on next to me. I handed them the tickets.

"We're gonna go find the other two, Ness. See you tonight. I'll drop by around 9:15, alright?' Alaric asked.

"That'll be perfect. See you guys later" I replied.

"Afterwards, do you think you could steal away to meet me?" Darren asked. "I want you to meet someone."

"Why?"

"Because."

"No, tell me why or else I'll be out before it even ends." I demanded. I was still reeling from the contact before. He glanced around then looked at me seriously.

"This." He took my hand. I felt the ice again, ice that melted into honey and seeped through my skin into my veins and surged gold-specked red honey-sweet emotion throughout my entire body. "This… I need… I think it means something… well… there's someone I need you to meet and talk to and it can only be after the show. Ok? I'll find you then."

He hadn't let go of my hand, in fact he had taken the other, which pushed more frozen honey into my body. I felt dizzy with giddiness and pleasure and power, but I managed a weak nod. I noticed him take a small step forward, and I did the same. He released my hand and tilted my chin up towards him. He examined my eyes, then stepped back.

"I'll see you then."

With that he left, and I slowly head towards home. Where things made sense. Where things were normal. Where things were dull. Where things were the same as they were every day, as they had been for the entirety of my life thus far. I went back, and prepared for something new.


	2. chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading ch. 1, and special thanks to **Tinkerbelle22, duchessa24, and 'person' (my boyfriend left a review, he doesn't have an account, but thanks lucas! luv u 4 it!!! :) )  
**so, i forgot to mention that this picks up in the middle of book 2, when Darren and Mr. Crepsley have returned to the cirque. my plot branches off of theirs, and intertwines with it big time. You'll see.

but for future references: **1. **should I include sam grest? i love him, but with another character is it necessary?  
also: **2.**which of her friends should join her? Alaric or Marky?  
and last one: **3. **possible pairing??? how do you feel about an EvraxOC and/or DarrenxOC? both is allowed, since they don't stay at the cirque... (it would really add to the tragic romance bit of the plot. and now I shut up before I ruin the story.)  
SO! please answer the questions in a review! no this isn't just for reviews, just answer them, or else I'll do it! I just don't want people saying 'wtf, why'd you do that?!' when I warned you!

disclaimer- if i OWNED cdf, do you think I'd be writing a fanfic on it??? HELL NO!!! I DO NOT OWN IT! :) ... drat... lol

* * *

Clover

Chapter 2

I sat in my room, staring at the clock. I felt totally empty, hollow, tired, and weak. The sweet, sweet honey had left me, and the previous high left me feeling sorrowed and small. I felt… normal again. I didn't want to be normal again. I wanted that feeling again. I wanted to be that again. I glanced back at the clock. It was hardly five. I wouldn't live to 9:15 at this rate! Why am I sitting here so bored, on a Saturday?! 'Because all your friends have boyfriends and/ or girlfriends.' I immediately answered myself. Dammit. I can go places alone. There's no law that says you can't go shopping by yourself or go see a movie by your lonesome. But it's boring by yourself. No one to talk to, no one to laugh with. No good movies are playing. Nothing good is on sale. I have no spending money since that MP3 player… dammit. The only thing in this town is the Cirque… Why am I so drawn to it? It's an illegal traveling circus of misfits and freaks. I look at the clock again. 5:04. I wish time would go faster. I wish I could blink and it would be 9:10. But that's not possible… dammit.

Why am I so suddenly attached to the Cirque? There's nothing there that I have ever seen before, or probably even imagined. I know the boy's name. Darren. But… something happened when he touched me. When he took my hands. I became someone more than myself. Someone different. Someone else. A different Vanessa. But this new Vanessa felt so much more comfortable than the Vanessa I was currently. Or is that just the low after the natural rush talking?

I need to escape this. Into the depths of myself, away from all this confusion. I closed my eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful, time consuming sleep.

-;-

I woke up to black. I looked at the clock real fast. 9:05. Oh, _crap_. I rushed to brush my hair and teeth, changed, and grabbed a sweatshirt just as a soft tap could be heard from my window. I jumped nearly a mile, and opened it. I fought to tug my last shoe on as Alaric greeted me.

"Not watching the clock, apparently." He said, smiling as I sat on my window ledge and struggled with my left shoe, cursing. "Take a deep breath and calm down. You're so rushed that you can't focus on getting your shoes on even."

"Hey- these are converse high tops from a year and a half ago." I replied.

He took my hands off the shoe and held my gaze. He took in a deep breath, slow and even, and my body copied. He gently put his hand over my eyes to close them, and I took in two more deep, even, relaxing breaths. "They'd be stretched out by now. Ok, now that you're calm, go ahead and try again."

I slipped my shoe on easily, and deftly tied it while trying to hide my crimson cheeks. He helped me over the rose bushes underneath my window and we head down my street. I could see Marky standing at the corner, and sit down on the curb. He didn't see us coming, so I sped up to a jog. Alaric followed close behind. Marky finally heard us, smiled and got up to meet us.

"Couldn't wait to see me, huh?" he asked as we all fell in step with each other.

I pulled them close to me because I was absolutely freezing. They slid their arms around my waist and mine found their way around their shoulders. "Yup. Just couldn't wait to see you. Had nothing to do with the freak show in 45 minutes." I joked.

"That hurt. That was mean." He said, smiling.

"I'm sorry. Seeing you was important too."

"Give her a break, Marky, you know she was joking." Alaric said, backing me up.

"Yeah, give me a break, Marky." I laughed. I pulled him closer in a sort of hug, and he returned my squeeze.

We continued on in silence, preparing our minds for the upcoming mind blowing sights. My mind wandered beyond the circus on to Darren, and what he had asked of me when everyone had left. He thinks that it means something? Well, that's about as vague as you can get. Of course it means something. Slight frustration tugged at my nerves. His stern pale face and hiding eyes came to the front of my mind. His features were slightly sunken, I noticed. Maybe that's just because my mind's view wasn't as clear as what my eyes took in. I didn't have his face memorized yet. I couldn't. I hardly know him!

"Hey guys, there's the tent." Marky whispered. I let go of them, and they let go of me.

We went up to the entrance, where a few other people much older than us were waiting to be let in. They gave us weird glances, probably because they felt we'd be too young for the show. Whatever. We waited again, when I saw a shadow pass behind the tent. It peered out real quick, and stepped out again. It came towards us, and I could soon make it out as Darren. He walked right up to me, and I gave him a funny, I'm- so- sorry smile. He was wearing a suit.

"Whoa, what bet did you lose?" I asked jokingly.

"If you must know, I have to wear this for the show. And it's good that you guys got out." He said, adjusting his fine new suit, admiring himself.

"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it, man." Alaric said.

"You're… Alaric, right? And he's Marky." Darren guessed.

"Very correct." Marky answered, holding out his hand for Darren to shake. "Just remember I'm the better looking one." He laughed.

"That's an opinion. An incorrect opinion." Alaric corrected.

"You guys are a little biased, don't you think?" I said, stopping the oncoming argument.

"Well, then tell us!" Alaric laughed.

"I'm not going to satisfy that with an answer. Keep me out of this."

"Oh, no. You are going to answer."

"Fine, Darren." I said, glancing at the pale boy standing in between my friends, whom did not look happy with my answer.

"That was not a good answer. You said that just to piss us off royally, didn't you?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, kinda. I said my answer wouldn't satisfy you. Just take it like a man." I said, giving him my most innocent angelic smile.

"I like that answer, let's keep it that way." Darren cut in.

"You weren't in the running." Marky retorted.

"Can we just drop it!" I finally yelled. "Why are you over here anyways, Darren? Shouldn't you be preparing for the show?" I asked.

"You guys want front row seats, first pick?" he asked quietly, turning away from the crowd.

"Yeah!" Marky answered, cutting off all our answers.

"Then follow me. You might meet a few of the performers on the way too." He said, leading us back around the tent.

I looked around at all the people getting ready, and noticed two people trying to catch up to us.

"Darren." I said, catching his attention and pointing behind us.

"Oh. Hey, Evra. Truska." He said, walking up to them.

"Who are the special guests, Darren?" who I supposed was Truska asked . Her voice was thickly accented, and her clothes were exotic and beautiful

"Marky, Alaric." Darren answered, pointing to each boy. "And this is Vanessa."

She shook their hands, and then mine. Evra looked at us, but kept his hands behind his back. I couldn't tell why in the dark. He looked up, and gold flecks shined in his eyes, and I could see just a hint of green. His bangs fell low over his face, but his hair looked like a deep aqua- green. The boys and Truska were talking, and we stood there in silence. He didn't seem to notice me staring at him.

"Hello." I said silently.

He turned ever so slightly in my direction. "Hey."

"You're Evra?"

"Yes."

"Vanessa. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand for him to shake, but he didn't respond. "It's just a hand. Nothing big."

"Sorry."

The clouds moved away from the moon and cast a long stream of silver light down onto his shoulder, and I saw green, blue, gorgeous scales. I let out a tiny gasp. He took a step back. "Yes." He whispered, knowing that I had seen.

"Beautiful…" I breathed, taking a small step closer.

"What?" he asked.

"May I?" I asked, lifting my hand and coming close to his shoulder. He didn't respond, so I just brushed it.

My fingers traced down his arm. His hand fell forward and reacted to mine, grasping it lightly. My other hand came up to just touch his cheek, finding more scales. I let go, and took a step back. He met my eyes for the first time. He seemed questioning, but didn't ask.

"You'll be in the show, right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well I can't wait to see your act."

"Do you like snakes?" he asked.

"I love them."

"When you see mine, and I'll warn her that a girl might come up to her, you can go meet her. She likes people. But stay silent. Just let her climb on you. Then she'll come back to me." He said, smiling.

"But… it's your act…" I started, confused.

"Don't worry about it. You'll know." He assured me. I took his word for it.

"Why are you letting me into your act?"

"Because you won't be scared anyway. And I think my snake will like you. And I like you. You weren't scared of me." He said, smiling again.

"Ok."

"Hey Vanessa, we should probably get you inside." Darren said, interrupting my conversation with Evra.

"Ok. Nice to meet you, Evra."

"Nice meeting you too." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I took it gratefully, and shook it.

I followed Darren, Marky, and Alaric in through the back entrance, up a small flight of steps, which lead us to the first and second rows.

"I would choose something down near the end of this row, it'll put you first row center stage." Darren instructed.

"Thanks, man. This is really great of you to lead us back here." Marky said, smiling at Darren then heading down the row. I smiled at him, took his hand for a split second to feel the ice, and then let go, feeling rejuvenated and strong and ready to face anything.

"Thanks." I said, for taking us to these seats and for the touch. I think he got both.

Alaric nodded, and followed me down to the seats. I watched Darren disappear behind the curtain. We sat and waited for the show to begin.

-;-

I saw Truska. She recognized us in the first row and smiled. Hans Hands was cool, and I liked Cormac Limbs. The Wolf Man was absolutely terrifyingly amazing, to say the least. Rhamus Twobellies scared me the most. I felt absolutely sick after watching that. No. Absolutely no. Just… no. No. No no no no no. Never. Alexander Ribs was pretty frickin' amazing. I joked that he must have been in the band in school. Gertha Teeth was ok. Not the greatest thing I've ever seen. Sive and Seersa, while having some kick ass names, would have been great with Alexander Ribs. Darren had the tiniest part. He played a flute for another guy, Mr. Crepsley. And they had a spider, a huuuge tarantula Madame Octa. She scared me. But she was mystifying. And not once did I see Evra. I was a little let down when the show ended, but kept quiet. I got up and head quickly to the exit, knowing that I had to find Darren. I was in the front of the crowd, when people ahead of me screamed and turned and ran. Then I saw Evra. And his snake was winding down a pole and towards the crowd.

Evra slithered down behind it. I stepped forward and bent down, letting the snake slide up my arm. It went up and across my shoulders, and I kissed its head as it went by. It wrapped around my body, and kissed my cheek, flicking me quickly with its tongue. Evra was walking towards me, smiling shyly, his arm outstretched. I let my arm go out, and the snake went towards its owner. It wrapped around both our arms and stopped moving. I choked back a laugh, and Evra smiled, petting it then pulling it away from my arm. He spoke to it softly, then nodded at me. He disappeared back up into the shadows. Mr. Tall made one last announcement, and then we were all dismissed. I head out, and told Marky and Alaric I wanted to go say bye to Evra and Darren, and that they could go. It wasn't exactly a lie, either, because I really did want to see Evra. And I had to see Darren. They made sure I was ok with going back alone, and I said I was. If anything, I could ask Darren to come with me. They agreed, and left. I head to the back to find Darren.

"Vanessa!" He breathed in my ear, grabbing me from behind.

I jump and shrieked, turning to hit him. He laughed, blocking my punches. "Damn, Darren! Damn you, you know that?!"

"Ok, ok! Why'd you interrupt Evra's act?" he asked when I finally stopped my attack.

"He said I could. He said that he thought his snake would like me, which it did, and that since I liked snakes and wasn't afraid of him when I saw him- it was the exact opposite, really- that it might be an interesting twist if I stepped in and picked up the snake. So I did. Who do I have to meet?" I asked, trying to keep this as short as possible.

"Mr. Crepsley." He answered.

"The guy with the spider?"

"Yeah. He needs to know about this." He said, taking my hand. I gasped, feeling the surge of energy yet again. This was going to be the death of me yet. "And if I'm right, he'll feel it too."

"Why?" I asked, struggling to keep my head clear.

"… I'd better let him explain it to you." He said.

"No… tell me now. I'm cold, tired, and I should be home right now." I snapped.

"Honestly, would you really?" he asked, calling my bluff. Of course I would be staying here. I loved it here.

"…Ok, you caught me on that one."

My head was starting to recover from the overpowering energy flowing through my veins when he touched me, and I could focus and see clearly once again. He led me into the back of the tent, underneath all the bleachers.

"Darren if this is about you getting a girlfriend, I don't want to hear it." A man boomed from the far side of the small space. He started making his way towards us.

"Oh, no, sir." I started, trying not to laugh at the thought.

"Mr. Crepsley… I told you about earlier today, remember? Well, here she is." He said, presenting me. "This is Vanessa. I don't know how to describe it, it's just so… here, hold out your hands." Darren said.

"Why?" he asked, staring at the boy.

"Please, just trust me, just this once."

Mr. Crepsley did, and with a look from Darren I knew that I was supposed to put my hands on his. I did, and they were ice, just freezing, colder than Darren's. My eyes went wide at the pain, and his did too, more from shock, though, at what he was feeling. It very slowly ebbed away, it didn't melt, it just was suddenly less and less painful. Red dew drops fell onto my blood, sweeping throughout my body. The older man looked down at me, and tore his hands away. I fell back, and Darren caught me, picking me up and then putting me back down gently. I looked at him in amazement that he could do that so easily.

"Blood her. Now." Mr. Crepsley said through deep breaths.

"Don't you have to do that?" Darren asked in bewilderment.

"No, you must, Darren. You have to. Blood her. Now!" he snapped.

"What? What are you guys talking about? What do you mean? Tell me, now!" I snapped, slapping Darren's hands away from me and stepping away from both men.

"Become a vampire, Vanessa. You need to. I can't explain it, I really can't, just let Darren blood you." Mr. Crepsley said.

…Then I passed out.

* * *

HEYYY CLIFFIE!!!! OOOOHHH!!!! again, thanx to those of you who reviewed, I will love you forever! And I will love all those who review forever!!! if you don't feel like answering the questions in a review, just pm me. idk, maybe it seems like an unfair way of getting reviews to you or something? whatever. so, heres a recap of those questions.

**1. **should I include sam grest? i love him, but with another character is it necessary?  
**2. **which of her friends should join her? Alaric or Marky? (or none, but I'd like to, since i made them up, after all...)  
**3. **possible pairing??? how do you feel about an EvraxOC and/or DarrenxOC? both is allowed, since they don't stay at the cirque... 

thanks for reading, drop a review if you care!

*hint hint- HUUUGE FORESHADOWING IN HERE!!!! PAIRING WISE!!!!! ok, thats all.  
-amanda XF


	3. chapter 3

Sorry aboutt the looooong update!!! I had this heeeuuuuuuuge project in english (a 150 point newspaper on romeo and juliet to be exact) and seriously, what a waste. I put like the whole thing off til the last week of break. and I was up til 11 the night before it was due. so, I haven't had much time to write, since school decided to come back (DAMN THEM!!!!! lol) and over break I had gotten together with my bf EVERY day, so on the weekend, I went into the city on sunday-and had my jacket stolen, stupid hobos at peace rally, AT A PEACE RALLY, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!- and on saturday and friday I got together with my bf. But I got like half of it done in school. but I can't do that cuz my math grades are beginning to tank. so, updates are going to slow down, I warn you!

_special thanks to:_ **Duchessa24, Tinkerbelle22, **and** Meh** (another anonymous reviewer) Since I couldn't send a thank you reply, Meh, THANK YOU!!!!! I didn't think it was all that funny, but, hey, thanks for sending a review!

I know people are asking 'why must she be blooded???' and some people might be pissed at the OC thing, but she must. I explain it as best I can, but it's hard without saying the entire plot of the story! so if its not good enough, message me or complain in a rveiew, and if you don't mind spoilers,I can explain it more. and when I say spoilers, I mean some serious spoilers. just forewarning. and she passes out again. she hasn't eaten in... 2 days, (I would've said she stopped for food, so she doesn't seem anorexic) and she's in shock. Just, you'll see. I'm just sending out some warning here!

thanks for answers to my questions! Sam Grest will be included, he seems so little brother type! and pairing wise... I won't go into that, but thank you for those! and as to having one of her friends tag along.... well I just remembered the vampirites and the vampets. maybe I'll do that.

and last but not least: **disclaimer: if you are reading this on FANfiction, this means I am a fan, not the owner. or else this would be published. which would be kick ass.**

* * *

Clover

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to an empty room. I lay on a semi- comfortable cot with a soft warm blanket rested over me. I sat up, looking around and the bare cloth walls of the tent. I got up and stretched, and head out into the open bright air, seeing the deconstruction of the large tent from last night's show taking place. I saw Darren walking with Evra towards the trailers, each with large, full sacks. I ran up to Darren, and smacked him.

"Well good morning to you, too." He muttered.

"What the _hell_ is _wrong_ with you?!" I yelled.

"What is she still doing here?" Evra asked.

"She fainted last night while talking to Mr. Crepsley, remember? And frankly, I don't know where she lives, so I couldn't bring her home." He explained real quick to his friend.

"Well what time is it?" I snapped.

"Roughly eight."

"Oh _shit_! My mom!" I cursed, my eyes widening at the realization that my mom would definitely be up by the time I got home, so I may already be discovered missing. "I'll come back later today, and I _demand_ some answers from you, Darren. You have a lot of explaining to do, and if I get in trouble for sneaking out, and apparently staying out all _night_, I will torture you to the point you wish you were dead."

"Vampire." Evra muttered bluntly.

"Common sense tells me to believe it's a load of bull, but from what I felt… I can't explain it. But I really don't have time to go off again. So I'll see you guys later?" I asked.

They smiled and agreed, so I turned and started running home, praying I wouldn't get caught.

"Well, bye." I heard Evra say. I waved without turning back.

I ran most all the way home, stopping a few blocks away so I wouldn't be noticeably out of breath. I snuck back in my window, and everything seemed normal. I messed up my bed sheets, my hair, and tugged on my pj's, putting my clothes from the night before into the laundry hamper in the corner. I opened my door carefully and head out into the living room. My mom looked up from the newspaper, and smiled. Thank God. She had no idea. Darren got off lucky.

Later that day I head back to the Cirque, to find most everything packed up. I roamed the disappearing camp ground unnoticed by the performers, and finally found Darren and Evra packing up their tent. Evra's snake was coiled around him, but started gliding towards me when I was noticed. I held out my arm and it began to wrap around me.

"You've been replaced, Evra." Darren joked.

"It seems I have been." He replied, smiling at me.

"So, did you get caught after all?" Darren asked, smiling.

"Nope. Thank the Lord. Now, I have questions. I'll help you guys finish up, and then Darren, take me to see Mr. Crepsley so you can finish whatever happened from the night before." I suggested, since I didn't want to drag him away from his work and leave it all on Evra.

"Fine."

I began grabbing tent poles and tying up cots and folding different tent parts. Soon what was their tent and all their stuff had been condensed down into a neat portable pile. I began to unwrap Evra's snake from my waist and legs, and finally kissing her head as I removed it from my shoulder.

"He's going to be asleep, so if he's grumpy it's only because we woke him up. If it helps, I don't understand why you have to be blooded, or why I have to do it, but I agree. Whatever we feel, as vampires, when we come into contact with you, for some reason means something. We as Vampires, the whole clan, need you. That's all I can say. Mr. Crepsley will be able to explain better. I hope." He started explaining as best he could while leading me to the older vampire.

He lead me back to the tent I had been in this morning. I followed him in and through a flap I hadn't noticed in the dark into a space behind the tent separated from the rest of the camp, which held nothing but a lantern and a coffin.

I stood by the door while Darren went up to the sleeping man and woke him up. And he was right, waking Mr. Crepsley up early was a mistake.

"Darren, I have told you before, do not wake me up during the day!" He snapped. I cleared my throat to catch his attention. He softened a bit with understanding. "Oh. Vanessa."

"Yes." I replied, taking a few steps forward to join Darren.

"Have you blooded her yet?" he asked, sitting up and stepping out of the tomb.

"No. And frankly, I'm not going to until I know why I should, or rather, have to. She wants to know too." Darren said, finally taking a stand for himself and me.

"Call me crazy, but I never said I bought into this whole 'vampire' thing." I said, breaking up the impending argument.

"Vanessa.." Mr. Crepsley started, but I cut him off.

"But I do. For some reason, I know that you're right. You are, and I have to be. I need to be. But before I do so, I need to know why. Why this is happening to me, not some other person, somewhere else. Of all the people in the world, I'm… chosen to be one of you, I have to be? I need to know why this is happening to me." I said, looking at my hands that had let in the Vampires, let in the night.

"I can't quite explain it either. But I know that you belong with us, and I'm glad you agree. And Darren, being the first vampire for you to have come into contact with, must be the one to blood you. He must." The older vampire explained.

"Tell me why I'm the only one for blooding her. I'm only a half vampire, I can't blood her." Darren asked, looking at his mentor earnestly.

"I remember a story, told to me when I first finally became a full vampire, by my old mentor. He told me of a human, born of both vampire and vampaneze heritage. Whichever side she was blooded to…" he left off there. "I think now… that you are that human. And already being part of the clan, a half vampire is best to blood you." Mr. Crepsley explained.

"Can you tell us the story?" I asked.

"And why I'm the only one suited for blooding her?" Darren asked.

"Maybe that's better told by me."

I jumped, and turned to the flap behind me. A small man in deep royal blue robes stood there, smiling at us. It was disturbing, his lop- sided, evil smile.

"Desmond…" Mr. Crepsley started.

"Mr. Tiny, what are you doing here?" Darren asked.

"Hello Larten. Darren, Vanessa." He said, smiling directly at me. I immediately wanted to ask how he knew me, but I bit my tongue, telling myself to stay quiet. "Yes, Vanessa, I know very well who you are."

"How? What do you know about me?" I asked, surprising myself at the boldness of my questions.

"You are the child of the vampires and the vampaneze, of course I know who you are."

"How am I the child of two people, or two races, even? My dad left a few months after I was born, and never came back. My mom told me."

"She lied." He said.

"How dare you accuse my mom of something like that!? You don't even know her! My mom would never lie to me about something as big as my dad!" I yelled at him, trying to ease away from absolutely murdering him.

"I knew you, didn't I? And what about you and Darren? And the rest of the vampire kind? You'll feel the same thing when you come into contact with the vampaneze. Your mother lied to you about your father. She had a one night stand with a vampire, and a vampaneze."

"A vampaneze?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"I never said it was consensual." He said, smiling at me.

I furiously wiped tears out of my eyes, and bit my lips hard enough to finally let the tiniest of drops begin to leak down my chin. My hands clenched into fists, and I fought to restrain myself from killing him. Darren held me back, and led me to the corner to sit me down and get me to relax. I clung to him and cried into his shoulder. I had no true father. I came because of a meaningless one- night- stand. And from rape. I didn't have a father who knew of me, who loved me. And what if the man who raped my mother was my true father? What must my mom think of me when she sees me? When she sees her daughter and she sees a monster?

"Blood me. Now, Darren. I don't care, I can't go back to her." I said, wiping away the last of my tears and holding out my hands.

"Yes, Darren, blood her." Mr. Crepsley said.

"I still don't understand why I have to do it, though!" he snapped. "Why can't Mr. Crepsley? I'm only a half vampire, it won't work!" he snapped.

"Because whatever lies in the future rests with you, and her." Mr. Tiny said, smiling. He turned out the door, the flickering candle going out as he did so. My breath caught in my throat, and I passed out.

Again.

* * *

she'll eat next chapter. she will. she hasn't eaten, so that could help. and she's in shock. she won't pass out at the end of next chapter. she's weak of... not mind... breath? i don't know. go ahead and yell at me, but this is something you'd oass out at too, you know? anyhoo! drop a review if you care! or not... whatever! XF

-amanda


	4. Chapter 4

ok, I had a few complaints about this chapter, so I went through and did my best to fix it without totally redoing it. tell me how I did. and I moved a good chunk into next chapter, which I have 3 pages handwritten done. so thatll get done. so if this sucks too, I'll fix it. but I think its better, and no, he's not in love with her. he's supposed to be concerned. I realize I might've overdone it because I was really worried about my boyfriend at the time, so I have fixed it. :) and he's fine. also he feels bad because he took away her humanity and put her in all this pain, making him even more of a vampire, which he does not want at all. so he's upset too. hope that clears things up! drop a review if it sux. or just so I know I can move on! thanks!!!

* * *

Clover

Chapter 4

I woke up to open skies, on a soft blanket with a small bundled up jacket serving as a pillow. I slowly sat up, and looked around the barren field. I got up, and still no one. I picked up the jacket and put it on- noticing a name on the tag. Darren Shan. Tightening it around me to keep in the warmth, I picked up the blanket and started searching for the missing men I had been with last. Except for Mr. Tiny. I didn't want to find him.

"Darren? Mr. Crepsley? Um… Evra? Anyone?" I asked.

Nobody heard me. I knew it. I shoved my hands in the pockets, crunching a piece of paper. I took it out, unfolded it, and found it was a note from Darren. I quickly scanned it, and all it told me was to stay put. They had gone out for a drink. (And because I guess he thought I was still a little slow, he explained what he meant by drink. Not something I'm going to let him live down. I'm not that stupid.) I sat back down on the ground and waited. I watched the clouds drift along the infinite navy blue skies, and they began to lull my eye lids down. Finally I gave in to their pull and my eyes closed. I tuned my hearing to the breeze exploring this barren brown field. Searching every dry blade of grass, every stone, every leaf of every branch of every tree and bush. Finally I heard some footsteps heading toward me, and I sat up to find Darren and Mr. Crepsley on their way to meet me. I stood up, and met them half way.

"Darren, you're looking pretty pale. You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Fine." He replied.

"Ok. Then why are you still wearing your performance costume?"

"Because these are my clothes. The t- shirt and the jeans aren't mine. I found the sweatshirt." He explained.

"Ok. So, can I ask questions about blooding now?" I asked.

"Naturally." Mr. Crepsley answered, giving the barest hint of what I guess you could call a smile.

"Ok, so question 1- how does 'blooding' work?" I asked.

"Darren cuts his fingers, he cuts your fingers, and the blood moves technically in a circle. It flows from you into him, and his blood flows into you. After a while, I'll stop you and it'll be over." He explained.

"Then what? I'll be a vampire. Do I stay here, or… what's my next move?" I asked.

"We'll fake your death."

"How?"

"If he does what he did to me, you'll fall out a window." Darren said.

"I live in a one story."

"Then… we'll murder you."

"Yes, I trust you now. I'm going to be murdered by you. Thanks. Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

"Can I ask a question?" Darren asked.

"Yes?" Mr. Crepsley replied, turning to his apprentice.

"Why do I have to blood her? I can't blood her, I'm only a half vampire!" he snapped.

"Touch her. Isn't it obvious that she already has some subconscious connection to the vampire clan? You're blood, being that of only a half vampire, should be enough to just wake that up. If I blood her, it could be like overdosing, and too- strong vampire blood, if it's just a little too much, could kill her. And we can't let her die." He explained, finally.

"Yeah, don't kill me. Darren, can you blood me, then? I don't want to die." I asked paused. "Ironic…"

"Yeah. When?" he asked, turning towards his teacher.

"As soon as possible." He replied.

"Now?" Darren asked me.

I nodded ever so slightly, and he caught it. He stepped up to me, taking my hands. He whispered me through the process real quick, all the while holding my hands, keeping us connected, intertwined through never- touching blood flows. I felt his nails slice my fingers, my blood sizzling up my fingers at his touch. He licked it off his hands, frowned in what looked like surprise, then cut his own fingers. I felt an extra surge of blood as I watched him do this, the heat rushing straight into my cheeks. He seemed to notice, but I couldn't be sure. I did my best to hide it. I had no idea what this would feel like, what I was getting myself into. He caught my eyes, which had fallen to the dirt on worry, and gave me a reassuring look. His finger tips met mine, and I felt my blood surge forward into him, and his rush into me. My breath left me in a heaving rush, and Mr. Crepsley caught me around the waist so I didn't fall forward onto Darren. My head did fall forward though, and I took in huge, heaving breaths. I could feel the lightness of the blood, feel it dancing in my body with my human blood cells, and my blood falling victim to its ravishing hypnotic dance. I felt my heart slow as a bloom of red poured behind my eyes. I heard Crepsley say stop, or something along those lines, because Darren pulled away. I fell forward into him, and he held me up.

"How do you feel, Vanessa? He asked, picking me up bridal style. I let my head fall on his shoulder.

"Weak. Tired. Slightly nauseous. But… I feel awake. Like… my mind is more open, new. I'd say reborn, but that's too cliché for me. But it feels like I'm actually alive." I said, not bothering to pick up my head. "But very weak, and very, very tired."

"Ok. Can you take her back to her house?" Mr. Crepsley asked Darren. I felt him nod.

He started walking away, me in his arms to leave me back in the world of the blissful ignorant humans. I pressed into him, shivering, trying desperately to get some heat. He whispered into my hair, telling me about being a vampire. He pulled me in closer to his body, trying to keep me warm. I shivered continually, teeth chattering hard enough I thought they were going to crumble down into dust. Everything began scalding, burning inside me. It felt heavy, and even though it was like everything inside me was going absolutely haywire it didn't bother me. I could have sworn I was dying, and I told Darren.

"Darren, I think something's wrong. I'm dying. Its killing me… what went wrong?" I asked, more tears escaping my eyes.

"No, no, you aren't dying. Don't think like that. Just lay down and go to sleep. I promise, it'll help. But you aren't dying. It's all the changes in your body happening so fast. Faster than normal. I know that you will be just fine. Just sleep right now."

A few tears leaked from my eyes as the pain grew and died away and back through the cycle. He kissed my ears softly, trying to console me with all his might. Trying to get me to calm down. Trying to get me to stop being so scared.

"It's ok, Vanessa… Don't worry…" he whispered when burning sensations coursed up my arms again.

"Why is this happening to me? Did it happen to you?" I asked.

"No. But you know why I had to blood you. I'm only a half vampire. And you're changing a lot faster. It'll slow down, I'm pretty sure you'll stop as a half vampire. Mr. Crepsley said that you'd stay a half vampire. He knows what he's talking about. And we need you, Vanessa. The whole clan needs you. Don't worry, it'll all be alright. I promise. Nothing will happen to you." He repeated, holding me tightly to get my shivering and tears to stop.

Something about his words helped. I took in deep breaths and ordered my disheveled brain and tried to ignore the throbbing in my body. It slowly died down, and I wiped away the last of my tears. "Thank you, Darren." I whispered.

"No problem." He whispered, pulling my head to rest on his shoulder.

I let my eyes drift shut. Soon the night fell behind me.

* * *

Clearer? does he still seem like he's i love with her? well, I don't know how to fix that exactly. it totally depends on your view of it, I guess. well, just for my peace of mind, tell me if I need to fix anything! that would help a lot. k, R&R! ;)


End file.
